L'Auror
by La Folleuh
Summary: Où quand un Ron se prend pour Balavoine...


**Titre :** L'Auror (vous comprendrez pourquoi… Mais en fait, vous vous en moquez royalement… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lit cela ?)

**Auteur :** La Folleuh ! Qui est repartie dans un autre one-shot assez différent du premier… Qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir…

**Disclaimeur :** Je sais et vous le savez aussi rien ne m'appartient.

**Petite note :** Merci à Darky Obscure pour sa patience à toute épreuve (qui est en train de s'étouffer ? ) qui veut bien toujours corriger mes bêtises ! Je t'aime Darky ! Merci aussi à mon dictionnaire de rimes sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui… Donc, merci mon dico. Et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs, je vous aime aussi !

**Petite note de Douceur :** C'est pas une cérémonie, t'es pas obligée de remercier tout le monde ! allez, on envoie la fic avant qu'elle ne reparte dans ces délires !

Ron était désespéré. Il en avait marre. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Ou plutôt, il ne comprendrait jamais celle-ci ! Il avait tout essayé pour lui faire plaisir, être agréable mais elle, elle s'en fichait ! Oui, on avait beau dire, Hermione Granger n'avait pas de cœur. Il avait appris le français pour elle, n'était-ce pas la langue de l'amour ? Il lui envoyait un bouquet de roses par jour, n'était-il pas prévenant ? Il s'était même intéressé aux Moldus et en connaissait un rayon maintenant. Et pour son anniversaire, il lui offrait de partir en voyage à Paris ! Là où toute femme normalement constituée rêve d'aller ! Mais elle, avait fait la difficile, avait d'abord refusé et n'avait accepté que parce que Ron lui avait certifié (mais elle avait quand même téléphoné pour vérifier) qu'il avait bien réservé deux chambres distinctes au Ritz. Comme cela, elle pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ron était dégoûté, il savait respecter les choix des gens, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Hermione, mais elle préférait "prendre ses précautions" avait-elle dit. Elle avait finalement accepté et Ron avait été aux anges. Il avait préparé un programme chargé, mais il était sûr qu'il conviendrait à sa petite Mionette. Après un voyage où il avait été superbement ignoré (il avait quand même eu le droit à un merci après qu'il eut porté les valises) il lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain à 7h30 pour qu'ils prennent le french petit-déjeuner et pour qu'il lui explique le programme qui les attendait. Elle lui avait répondu avec un sourire que "Mais très certainement. À demain Ron, et bonne nuit.". Il aurait dû être heureux n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'il était 8h30, qu'il déjeunait seul et qu'Hermione l'avait planté en beauté puisqu'elle était partie à 7h. Et il était là, tout seul, à déambuler dans Paris. En désespoir de cause, il entra dans une vieille boutique de disques. Au court de ses recherches sur les Moldus et sur la France, il avait entendu des musiques des années 80 et avait apprécié. Il espérait donc se trouver un CD qui lui changerait les idées. Le voyage durait une semaine, il espérait juste que sa Mionette préférée n'allait pas le planter comme ça à chaque fois.

_- Tiens, Daniel Balavoine… J'ai entendu une chanson de lui une fois… Je vais prendre ce CD. Excusez-moi ! Je désirerais prendre cet album._ Il connaissait vraiment bien le français maintenant…

Celui où se trouve sa cellibrissime chanson Le Chanteur ? Très bon choix Monsieur. C'est pour offrir ?

_- Non, mettez-le moi dans un sac, cela suffira._

_- Très bien Monsieur._

Ron sortit de la boutique et retourna à l'hôtel. Après avoir demandé si Mademoiselle Granger était revenue (réponse négative et pas de mot lui étant destiné), il monta dans sa chambre et mit son nouveau CD. Il l'écouta plusieurs fois et soudain, il se redressa :

C'était laquelle de chanson que le vendeur m'a dit être plutôt bien ? Ah oui, c'était celle-là. Le Chanteur.

Cette chanson plut tellement à Ron qu'il arrivait même à modifier quelques paroles pour qu'elles lui correspondent. Il décida de réécrire cette chanson. Voilà ce que cela donna :

L'Auror

J'me présente, je m'appelle Ronny

J'voudrais bien r'ssembler à Harry

Être célèbre,

Êt'e moins bête, êt'e fort comme un lion

Puis surtout gagner des Gallions

Mais pour tout ça, il faudrait que j'sois un champion…

J'suis Auror et je bosse pour mon monde

J'veux faire parler et plus faire de rondes

Tours de rondes.

J'veux me battre, être le plus beau,

Et puis faire la Une des journaux

Pour faire parler, dans les soirées

De not' Ministère…

Et partout dans la rue,

J'veux qu'on parle de moi,

Qu'Hermione elle soit nue,

Qu'elle se jette sur moi,

Qu'elle m'admire, qu'elle me tue,

Qu'elle s'arrache ma vertu.

Pour les anciennes de l'école

Devenir une idole

Qu'elles prient toutes les nuits

Espérant dans leurs lits

Que j'sois leur homme, leur vie

Qu'elles deviennent mes groupies !

Puis après, je f'rai des combats

Et tout l'monde s'illuminera devant moi

Les filles me tomb'ront dans les bras

Voudront toutes êt'e vues avec moi

Et partout, y'a que moi qu'on demand'ra…

Et partout dans la rue,

J'veux qu'on parle de moi,

Qu'Hermione elle soit nue,

Qu'elle se jette sur moi,

Qu'elle m'admire, qu'elle me tue,

Qu'elle s'arrache ma vertu.

Puis quand j'en aurai assez

De rester leur idole

J'irai voir mon patron

Avec assez de pognon

Je dirai qu' j'vais prendre congé

J'veux plus être ennuyé

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Je me confinerai

Pour ne plus voir personne

À part peut-être Hermione,

Elle me f'ra sortir de là

Et on se mariera,

J'arrêt'rai le Pur Feu

Et dans nos plus belles robes

On se fera pompeux.

On passera pour des nobles

Elle tiendra la maison

Car elle voudra pas d'elfes

Et j'me f'rai une raison.

Et j'mourrai très heureux

Car je s'rai regretté,

Et j'mourrai très heureux…

Finalement, Hermione l'avait lamentablement planté toute la semaine, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'était trouvé une petite Française qui avait écouté sa chanson, qui l'avait consolé et maintenant, ils vivaient heureux, entourés de leurs quatre enfants et ils espéraient bien battre le nombre de frères et sœur de Ron. Comme quoi, ratez un voyage en amoureux, même si c'est un amour à sens unique, car vous pouvez toujours trouver la femme ou l'homme de votre vie !

Et voilà la fin de ce petit one-shot ! Il est nul, mais j'avais tellement envie de m'éclater sur la chanson… En espérant que vous n'êtes pas tous (déjà) partis en courant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque-là. Les sorties se trouvent à votre gauche et à votre droite. N'oubliez pas le guide. Chaque review sera récompensée d'une réponse si elle est munie d'une adresse. En espérant que vous reviendrez voyager avec notre compagnie. Au revoir !

La Folle qui déraille


End file.
